My Immortal
by ROTG Jack Frost
Summary: Nico Loves Percy but knows Percy could never love him, he has to deal with his depression as well as some of the other demigods will Percy ever learn about Nicos feeling what will happen if he does will he turn on Nico and become what Nico thinks he is?
1. My Immortal

**Nico Pov:**

I watched as the freezing rain battered against the fogged up window of the cabin that I was supposed to call "home", perish the thought that I might actually belong somewhere. It normally didn't rain here at camp because of the barrier it was almost always sunny, (I hate the sun its just so obnoxious kind of like its god always getting in your face as if to say hey look at me don't I make you want to smile ugh,) thankfully to make the nymphs happy and to water the grass there is always a rain season at the camp near the end of fall and beginning of winter. It's on off rain for about 3 weeks and cycles between the disgusting sun and the beautiful rain. Yes I find the rain beautiful it reminds me of life, how we live in these small little worlds that seem to be in a constant state of free fall until smash it explodes into a million pieces on the ground only to be sucked down into the dirt where it is forgotten and unless you saw it you'd never have known it had ever even had existed.

I looked down at my scar covered wrist watching the crimson blood trickle out and pool up on my ivory coloured skin and just like the rain I sat there mesmerised by it as it pooled together and ran a small little line to the edge of my wrist where it dribbled over forming small little globs that fell like the rain until it makes that light splash/splat noise against the cool white tiled floor. It started to make a rhythm of splish, splash splotch, splish, splash. splosh and so on and so forth.

I know I'm weak for cutting but I can't help it the pain inside is just too much I need to cut so that I know I can atleast control some pain in my life unlike the horrible ache in my dark bitter heart. Some would ask what is the cause of this great pain (actually who am I kidding nobody at this godforsaken place likes me or would/could ever care about me and no one ever will not here at CHB, nor at CJ not even my own father likes me he sees me as an experiment gone wrong or a pain in the ass) but still it's quite simple the cause of my sorrow and pain is for the most part one beautiful, dull, hot, idiotic, kind, blind, perfect boy known by many names from the saviour of olympus to a nickname of seaweed brain but I just call him Percy, Percy Jackson. How could he be the cause of my hurt, well for a reason I don't know why I was cursed to be head over heels madly in love with this boy. Now that might seem really stupid you're probably thinking wait… you cut because you're in love with a guy? well not exactly I cut because I'm infatuated with a guy (wich from when i come from is completely wrong on its own) who will never love me because he's straight and in love with that blonde Athenian child Annabeth Chase, and he doesn't even like me he only sees me as a nuisance or a freak like everyone else, I mean why would anyone want to be around a freak like me I get it child of hades freak kid I understand why nobody likes me or wants me around, but that doesn't make it hurt any less, as well as all of that theres all the crap about my family like my sisters death, dads Hades, Persephone, etc… but I have grown to understand and expect the looks of hatred and disgust even the beatings from some of the other campers (don't get me wrong I could kill each and everyone of them but the way I see it is I'm just trash and I deserve it, at least the beating make me feel something).

There is only one other person who knows about my love for Percy and thats Jason, I made him swear on the river styx to never breath a word after the war ended and he hasn't thank the gods, I know if it got out Percy would hate me even more and laugh at me he may even join the others in beating me up and that, that would be the final push on the knife life drove into my heart. What's not a good thing though is that Jason has been trying to get a hold of me asking about whether or not i've told percy (of course he doesn't know that nobody has seen me outside of my cabin in weeks and that i don't plan on ever coming out) but i can't dodge him forever because the two camps are having a get together to send people out on quests to track down Gaea's remaining forces that are still kicking around. suffices to say I'm not looking forward to it. I sigh loudly I guess thats enough blood for today who knows maybe next time I'll cut too deep by accident and end this whole nightmare because I don't know how much longer I can go on when hes out there completely oblivious to the pain he has caused me but I'm glad he doesn't know about the pain too he'd probably just mock me for it about how weak I am and if he knew the reason well that perfect blind boy would join them I know he will why wouldn't he I mean who'd want to be around a fag like me, thats why he can never know. Because even know after all the pain he's caused me i still remember when he'd wipe my eyes when i cried back when I was smaller it's a bittersweet memory because I want him to stay but I wish he'd also just go taking those memories with him because even though some know him as the saviour of olympus or seaweed brain or just Percy to me in my heart he remains my Immortal.


	2. Home

**A/N: **OK so I guess here is chapter two if you like it or the story and want me to keep going tell me I'm not sure if I should but yeah I feel like this chapter is drastically different from the first so also tell me which style you like better and yah... I don't know what else to say soooooooo, boop.

Nico's Pov:

Theres only three days left until the meeting of the camp leaders and I had it all planned out, I knew if jason showed up he'd lead an assault on my cabin to get me out of it (gods know why hed ever want to, hes just like the rest), I mean I already keep a cohort of skeleton warriors surrounding the cabin at all times. Mainly to keep Percy, and others, away I just can't handle him or anyone else pretending to like me and saying a bunch of bullshit that he and nobody else actually believe about us being "friends" but it's worse when its him I almost drop the walls but instead I just start blaring music that I know will piss him off, like three days grace Home and Just like you those really make him mad, I want him mad though because hopefully he'll learn I'm not buying it and he can stop with the cruel jokes. Knowing all of this though I planned on ditching camp and returning to the underworld or even just going off into a forest to erect an ancient fort and have skeleton soldiers and the undead wait on me and protect me from any "unwanted guest"be them monsters or demigods so that I can live out the rest of my days in solitude. Sadly these plans all came to an end when a certain Idiotic sex god named Percy Jackson Iris messaged Hazel to come see if she could "talk to me" or at least get rid of my undead security system so someone can police search warrant my cabin and kick in the door.

Thankfully when she got here she tried but two things where wrong with the plan of there getting rid of my undead one, she was never really good at that part of being a child of Pluto just like I'm no good at the whole underground part. Two I used only greek undead so she had no sway over them being Roman (Technically I can use Romans its just harder and took a lot of practice). They weren't going to give up that easily though so who did they bring next you ask just Hazels boyfriend who brought a certain blonde haired golden boy of Jupiter. When I wouldn't Let Jason near he was furious (wonder why) so they made Frank work with Clarisse (who ares had given undead soldiers to before) and let Frank Summon undead Legionnaires to assault my Cabin ( I mean Really it seems excessive just to make a joke about me).

So now I'm hunkered down in my Cabin raising up three Cohorts and keeping them strong to do a battle to the (I guess they're already dead so battle to the nothing). This would normally be no problem for me I honed my skill to survive months like this but that was on a full stomach I haven't eaten in about a week and a half so even for me it's been a while. Now though I have a choice to make try and keep up the defensive and hope Frank collapses soon (which he will because I'm already impressed with how long he's held he really must have practiced his soldier resurrection skills) or drop all of the defenses at once and hope the door will hold for a minute or two while I gather the energy to shadow travel out ( I mean it's an Obsidian door but against the full wrath of a pissed son of Poseidon and Jupiter I may be starving to death but even I know it won't hole long). The clock is ticking so I need to decide now ( it's times like this I wish I listened to that idiot Leo and added a built in computer voice activated security system but in hindsight I never thought I'd actually be assaulted in my Cabin). I had made my choice I pushed my dresser in front of the obsidian door (it won't do much but hey can't blame a guy) I breathed in deeply and as I exhaled I let the soldiers drop and started to concentrate hard on a shadowy forest about 2 miles away from here (it's not far but I'll call the fates cab) the shadows started to pull around me it was working there was a crack there goes the door but they were too late I'm already gone. oddly enough though that last thing I heard from the Cabin before collapsing in a forest was Percy's screaming in what sounded like a fiery rage all I heard was "Nico, No! DON'T YOU DARE RUN NOT AGAIN NOT THIS TIME NICO YOU SON OF A BIT-" I didn't hear the rest instead I landed in a forest where everything faded to pitch black.


	3. Honey Bee

**A/N: So here is Chapter three thank you for all the nice reviews/ comments and just fyi a lot of these chapters (if not all) will have song names in them I suggest you check them out there (in my opinion) great songs. Also out of these three chapters I feel like each one has an almost different style of writing to it if you think so tell me which chapters writing style you like best. other than that Thanks for Reading and Enjoy :D**

When I awoke it was night time, I must have been out for hours, I got up slowly even though my every inch of my body protested to the movement. I stumbled a little as I started to walk but caught myself, I need something to eat or I'm dead (maybe thats not such a bad thing). My stomach ached from only having acid and bio in it over the past week and a half.I trudged on though until I was on a small road of sorts I was only two miles away from camp though so the nearest food joint was another 18 miles away, too far to walk so I may as well call them now. I call out Stêthi 'Ô hárma diabolês and toss my drachma on the road and within three seconds the cab is there. I climb in only to hear the bickering of the three old hags.

"where's the eye I want it"

"It's my turn give it here"

"No it's my eye and I'm driving so neither of you need it"

I sit down in the musty old back seat and clear my throat to get there attention "ahem" I cough " if you three are done acting like imbeciles could you take me to the nearest restaurant" All three turn around.

"Yes dear"

"Course we"

"Can do that"

"For a price" they hiss in an echoing united voice that would send shivers down most peoples spines not mine though I give them an uninterested look. "Yeah, yeah I got money no hurry up I don't have time for this" I say, quickly adding "It has to be a restaurant thats not run by monsters just a simple mortal one."

"That request"

"Will cost"

"Extra coin"

I sigh " I know that just hurry up befor- Out of the darkness and quiet of the night I hear someone yell out

"LOOK there he is he's in the gray sisters cab quick STOP THEM" and arrow attached to a rope hit the car and coming down from the trees like freaking green arrow are those gods be damned Apollo kids. I start to panic from behind there are four guys on horseback galloping towards us, Chiron beside them. What the hell is this.

"Seems the"

"Little child"

"of Hades is"

"Running away" once again in unison grinning at me

"He doesn't"

"Know what"

"to do now"

"Does he" the hiss together.

I knew what I had to do the restaurant would be to close and these guys were closing in fast "I'll triple the cost if you get me out of here right now and safely to 183 Hemingway Chicago!"

"Deal" They hissed punching the gas pedal to the floor as I looked out the back window as the campers were running up to the cab I saw oddly enough Percy running in front of everyone he actually jumped for the car when the engine revved but was too late he only caught air cause we were gone. That was so weird why was he going so hard just to catch me. Oh god maybe the ares campers told them (I mean they never actually knew for sure they just said it but it would be enough for him) now Percy and all of them are showing how much they hated me in reality and are trying to kill me and to end my pitiful existence. I knew this would happen if he found out I knew it even Chiron was with them. I let silent tears slide down my face when we came to a sudden stop.

"We're here"

"Now you"

"Have to"

"Pay up" The hissed seriously don't they get tired of that.

I tossed them a sac of drachmas and got out. They peeled away from the curb and were gone in a flash. I walked into the run down looking building that stood in front of me bricks cracked and graffiti. I walked through the doorless entrance and chanted "Ο βασιλιάς φάντασμα επέστρεψε ανοικτό τώρα ή ψυχή σας θα κάψει" (The Ghost king has returned now open or you soul will burn) A hidden trap door blazed and opened itself revealing a stone staircase. I walked down the trap door slamming behind me it was dark then the torches blazed with Greek fire.

As I walked down the steps I came to a big set of doors guarded by two elite hoplites that were bags of bone on the ground normally I'd activate them upon entry as well as the others inside but I'm lucky I could get the trap door to open and torches to ignite. I pushed the creaking doors open revealing one of my many safe houses (I use house loosely cause really its replicas of ancient fortresses that I erected and filled with guards, servants water food ambrosia and got a Hephaestus camper to install security and entertainment systems too but that was long ago and they have forgotten all about this place) I normally would use it during my travels but that was to escape or hide from monsters not demigods. Right now though I need food I walked through the hallowed halls each step making a click clack against the stone floor.

When I got to the Kitchen I opened the fridge (which is also built by the children of Hephaestus using Daedalus's blueprints to keep food from going bad all food that goes in is put in suspended animation. I pulled out my once favorite food from when I cared about food and stuff like it Italian style Carbonara. I heated it and wolfed it down like it was a piece of biscotti. I went to my chambers after eating and couldn't help but think it felt weird to have food in me again not a bad feeling just weird but it allowed me time to think now as I crawled into the bed. Think about how they all knew now they must and how they hated me more now that they knew that's the only reason they'd come after me only reason he'd come after me especially since he actually ran and jumped for the cab he must really hate me. I reached to the bedside and grabbed the remote turning on the stereo when one of my favorite songs came on Honey Bee by Steam Powered Giraffe. Silent tears spilled over my face then I allowed myself to break I let out a loud sob this song reminded me about him and what he does to me. That night I cried myself into a dreamless dark empty sleep.


	4. How to Save a Life pt 1

**Percy Pov: (Aw snap new Pov)**

The cab is only centimeters away, and i'll be damned if I let him get away again, I can't let nico runaway not again. Especially this time for I fear if he goes this time he won't ever come back. Just as my hand is about to grab onto the cab, it's engines roar and it peels away leaving a cartoon like dust cloud in its wake. I fall face first onto the ground coughing as the dust goes through my lungs. He's gone again damnit he's gone again and I feel it in my bones that this time is different. I feel a soft warm hand rest itself upon my shoulder.

"don't worry Percy it may be a while but he'll come back he always does and besides he has to attend the tribunal of half bloods as the Hades representative in a month at New Rome anyway" Annabeth says calmly to try to calm me.

"No, he won't Annabeth I don't know why but this time feels different this wasn't him just running away to go run errands for Hades or to search for his mother or even to blow off steam, he put all his energy into those skeleton armies and drained himself just to get away using shadow travel. He truly wants to get away and from how he's been lately and from what we found in that cabin I don't want to know what's going through his head, because Annabeth" I let out an exasperated sigh " I-I-I think Nico might a-actually try and, and, and k-k-kill himself" I say my voice breaking as I do "you saw what we found in his cabin" I whispered "you saw".

**Nico Pov:**

I awoke from my sleep and quickly looked around the room where was I this doesn't look like my cabi- oh, oh yeah. The memories of what happened yesterday came flooding back, I let out a sigh well I guess welcome to my new life cause my old one is dead.

I slipped out of bed and walked barefoot through my chamber doors, as I walked I glanced at my watch HOLY SHIT, IT'S SUNDAY, I slept for THREE FUCKING DAYS, I groaned because I was still tired.

I walked down the hall towards the dining area a cold shock going through my feet as I stepped on the cold stone floor. I went and slumped down in my chair and placed a hand on my head holding it there for support. A dull ache rolled through my skull throbbing over and over again. I was just so drained of energy I must've really done a number on my self with all those skeletons.

I looked down at the plate in front of me it was one of my especially nice ones, it was china from the ming dynasty with a gold trim and little black roses wilting. As with the forts security system the plates were infused with camp Half Blood and New Rome charms and tech, pretty much everything is really, so I didn't need to go make myself any food. I thought up some eggs and picked at them a little but didn't really feel like eating I mean really what's the point why not just curl up into a ball and die it'd make things easier you wouldn't have to worry about him or how much he hates you, the little voice in my head is persistent and I am getting more and more enticed by his words they just are starting to sound so right like maybe I should. Then that other voice starts yelling at me to not kill myself I have so much to live for, I laugh at that voice all the time but strangely it doesn't sound like it use to. It use to sound like Bianca but now ironically enough it sounds like the one person who probably wants me dead the most for being such a freak, it sounds like Percy.

After begrudgingly eating a few mouthfulls of the egg I realized just how hungry all those skeletons and shadow traveling made me, I got up and trudged over to what was once the forts war room, and though still fully operational as such those friggin Hephaestus children insisted it have a built in sound system and TV plus all the bells and whistles which I don't get cause I'm still learning texting, damn age gap. When I flicked the power switch though the whole room came to life.

I had to sit down for it though because it started using up my energy to re animate the skeletons to guard the perimeter and march around the fort, the electronic part came next followed by an electronic voice stating " now reviewing missed calls and messages" and then like an explosion the iris messages flooded in from what i assume was people trying to find me. Damn they must want to kill me real bad, not that I blame them I have a faint memory of a man being found stabbed 56 times and missing all his fingers in Venice simply for being a freak like me. A frantically broke each appearing mist cloud with my hand yelling at the annoying voice control to initiate seclusion barrier level 19 clearance, I would have set it to level 20 clearance which accepts only a single iris message from a specific location by a certain person with a secret password, but my dad would kill me if I blocked his messages too so now only he and one other line can get through to me. It started to close out the bombarding messages when the voice came back "Master Di angelo an incoming message for you, clearence level 20 shall I patch it through?" I froze on the spot, I didn't think he would know about it I never told him how could he possibly kno- Oh shit, my locked box, I left it in the cabin it had all my razors and lighters and my "journal" (god why didn't I burn that damn journal) plus the password and location required to reach me but it was only to be used if it was of the most importance not to learn my location to beat the shit out of me for being a freak, oh my gods and it had the note. It had my suicide note, intended for him.

"Password override message transmitting" The mist started to form I was still frozen staring right into it my eyes start watering I am screaming at my body to look away quick you can't take this blow not from him you can't hear that voice tell you how much he hates you, I couldn't look away and soon I saw those perfect sea green eyes then the rest of that god like face formed around them I couldn't look away tears silently rolling down my face now and then I heard him he spoke softly and so delicately as though talking to a deer so as not to spook it, he spoke.

"Nico?"


	5. How to save a life part 2

**AN: So here is the next chapter it's a little short but I am working on two more that will be out in September if not earlier, so tell me what you think about this good, bad and what do you think should I continue to throw more dark into it i started making it fluffyish with this one but I like writing dark but this will need some fluff eventually so should I start adding a little now or go super dark?**

**Chapter 5:**

**Nico Pov:**

"Nico?" Percy whispered "oh thank the gods Nico you're ok, Nico where are you?" Percy said desperately.

I stared at him still trying to look away, a single tear slid down my cheek I knew more would follow.

"Nico?" Percy questioned "Nico speak to me please I need to speak to you I need to know your ok, I need to know what has been going on, why you ran away, w-why you n-never told anyone about the blades, why you never told me?" Percy said voice breaking.

It's a lie don't give in to false hope, its an act he hates you how could he not you're just a freak a freak to him and a freak to the world. The voices in my head swirled around battering my thoughts with cruel words, but words I knew to be true.

Nico please, I-I just want to hear your voice say something," Percy stared at me waiting tears started to roll down his cheeks and with a quivering voice he started " Nico, PLEASE please just talk to me Nico I'M BEGGING YOU NICO PLEASE!" Percy shouted as tears flowed down like waterfalls from his eyes.

Seeing him cry finally snaps me out of it I put on that mask I have used for years that cold cruel mask. "Good bye Percy, don't come looking for me let the freak die a freaks death." I state chillingly. "Override code _Il mio amore eterno Perseo, è per sempre tua __**(My eternal love Perseus, is forever yours)**_." His eyes start to widen and he opens his mouth but the mist is already shimmering close but I catch one last word that makes my heart clench and me drop to my knees and cry out all of my emotions until I can't cry anymore and I just lay there on the cold stone floor curled into a ball with my feet hugged to my chest rocking back and forth as I shiver uncontrollably, and all he said was "Please." I lay there until I pass out from overexertion not caring as I drift off to a black soulless terrible sleep.

**Percy Pov:**

"I'M BEGGING YOU NICO PLEASE!" I cry out as I look upon him, his eyes dark and sunken into his head, his skin three shades lighter then when I saw him last. He just kept staring as though he wanted to look away to run and hide like always but couldn't. After the words left my mouth though I saw it, I saw the mask he uses, the one he used every time he had to speak with someone the one he used to make people believe everything was alright and he was fine. I know its his mask because only now do I realize that it was an act. I mean sure I always knew he could be kind of emo for lack of a better word, and was a social outcast at camp despite my many attempts to get him to participate in the activities, but to resort to running away to gods know where with no intention of returning; and after what I found in that locked box I broke down and cried because I had failed, I had failed to keep him safe like I said I would all those years ago. I glanced over to the box nausea rushing through me as I looked at the dried blood on the razors, I had read the note in it fearing the worst only to find it to be an emergency overide code for iris messages he was blocking yet it says that it would only work if I were to transmit alone no chiron no Mr,D nobody but me would be allowed to call, it almost made me smile to know he trusted me that much but then I hate myself knowing he trusted me that much and I let these horrible things happen. I glanced down into the box again and noticed a small leather bound black book with a lock on it with a 14 letter combination using the alphabet there was a sentence written in a weird language I'd have to say was italian knowing Nico, then again do I even know him I shook the depressing thoughts from my head, it read _Il nome del mio unico vero amore è ? _**(The name of my one true love is?) **but what does that mean I turned around and set it on my bed next to my extra ambrosia and clothes. I may not be able to reach Nico but I'll be damned if I don't find him, Leo already claimed that he had a lead of places he may go how he figured it out by going through the forge archives I don't know but what I do know is that My Nico is coming home. Did you just call him yours, the voice in my head questioned me, I did thats a little weird isn't it, but then again he is mine, he's my friend and my responsibility that's just my responsibility.


	6. Missing

**Oh my gods I am sooooooooo sorry about not uploading please for give me I just got caught up in law and school and life BUT don't worry I am back now and so is the story. Please tell me what you think and where you might want it to go, who knows it might just go there ;)**

**Also trivia what have I been naming all these chapters after? get the answer right you get an internet cookie:)**

**Jason Pov: (damn dude new pov)**

Damn him, damn him to tartarus, I'm going to throttle him when I get my hands on him I think to myself as I search his cabin for clues as to where he went. Percy already has been through top to bottom taking most everything he found with him. Sadly most of what he found put Hazel in tears, Leo fall silent for once Percy in shock and what he wouldn't admit were tears and me kick myself for not doing more,

How could Nico do this to himself, there must have been hundreds of bloodied razors and used lighters which we all knew weren't for smoking. I heard a quiet knock at the door I turned around to see Piper looking glumly at me.

"It isn't your fault Jason nobody knew it was this bad not even Hazel."

"It is my fault Piper I should have known I should have been around more I shou-"

"Stop it Jason, we know now and we are doing everything we can to find him he can't have gone far."

"Says you he could be anywhere on the planet now even in the underworld how are we supposed to find him?"

"Well that is actually why I came here, Leo says he may have figured out where Nico went by looking through the Forge archives of all places."

"The forge archives what the hell could he have found there?"

"I don't know he wouldn't say until the Greco-Roman war council had met, why we need a war council is beyond me."

"Well you saw the fight he put up to stop us from getting to him and that was on low battery, I mean Percy nearly cried when I pointed out how skinny he was."

"That is because Percy is doing what you're doing ten fold I swear he is prepared to travel back to Tartarus for that child."

And so he should be, I thought to myself, it's his fault Nico is sad. But he didn't know I argued to myself, Well he should have known. Did you guess it before he told you? well no. then there you go, shut up. You shut up. I came back to reality stopping my voices there before I go loopy talking to myself.

"So are you coming?" Piper asked looking at me with concern.

"Yeah lets go." I say trying to get a smile on my face to show her i'm alright though I don't think it worked.

As we walk over to the Bunker where the war council meets I see the Camp looks like it just went through a war which it did in a way. with bones and old armour strewn about in front of Nico's Cabin its hard to think someone who is in such weak shape could be so powerful.

We arrive at the Bunker after walking through the forest to be told to head into the side room revealing The Greco-Roman Council about to start, They all sat in their chairs, around the round table that leo spent so long working on using electronics and magic to make it display live feed maps and playout war scenarios and battlefields. Then I look back to the chairs each one specifically designed for its council member. I look at mine it had crossed glass lighting bolts which had actual electricity running through them , Leo sure does have an awful lot of time on his hands. Over in the corner is Ella, Rachel and Octavian bickering with each about who has better sight into the future or some such thing. Then as I sit down Leo burst threw the door mumbling to himself about something or other about a project thats not working, but then realizes we are here.

"Oh, good you're all here"he says before he takes off his tool belt, goggles and gloves and sets them on the side table next to mine and everyone elses swords and what not, because we decided we can't let us have weapons when debates get heated. He locked up the case over the table and turned around.

"Alright, so you all know why I called you here is because I may have found some locations in which Nico would be if not the Underworld, Which lord Hades has confirmed he is not in, or so he says I don't really think he checked or cared but hey what are you gonna do." He said trying to interject some humor into the stale air to no avail.

"Just get to the point Leo we don't have time for jokes." Percy says in an icy tone, the guy really looks like he is beating himself up over this.

"Well since you asked so nicely," Leo mumbled "Nico had come to me and the other members of Hephaestus cabin a few months ago asking for our help with equipping some ancient forts adn castles he built throughout North America as safe houses." Leo said as if it were the most nomal thing in the world.

"And you just built them for him?" Percy said a tone of anger in his voice.

"Well yeah of course I am always looking for a challenge and he had great ideas of what he wanted me to do like he has this intriquet computer system that is run on the different energies of the gods it has a cool function to stop any iris messages from reaching him to which now that i think of it was a bad idea to give to him but there is an override code to the different levels of seclusion I just don't know it. I also built-" Leo kept going on about all the cool stuff he built but I noticed after he mentioned the iris message code Percy got tense what is all that about?

"Enough." Reyna said standing up and pointing at Leo "Valdez how does this information help us?" She stated cutting right to the chase as always.

"Oh right well as you can see." Leo gestured at the table which lit up a 3d image of north america with about 30 or 40 yellow lights on them and a green one in Chicago? "These are all the forts around North America that we worked on and well Nico doesn't know exactly what I did when working on them but he knew it was something. What I did was put indicators in each mainframe computer for the forts telling me if they are in use or dormant by glowing green for in use or yellow for dormant and the only in use one is in Chicago and we should probably go soon to find him because it also tells me if Nico set up a guard because if he did it will take at least 5 powerful demigods to fight their way through Nicos creepy army of the undead I mean sometimes that kid gives me the willi-"

"SHUT UP YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Percy dived over the table at Leo tackling him to the ground "DON'T YOU DARE TALK BADLY ABOUT HIM" Percy roars at Leo Punching him square in the jaw. Frank jumps on Percy tearing him off of Nico

"Percy, calm the hell down man what is your problem?" Frank grunted out barely holding percy back.

"He called Nico creepy hes no better than the rest of them, and I never did anything about it well now I am nobody will ever hurt Nico again." Percy said in a chilling tone we all knew he ment business.

"Percy," Annabeth came over speaking softly to him "it is ok Leo didn't mean anything he just has HORRIBLE humor alright Leo is working to help us save Nico ok?"

Percy's breath slowed a bit I could see his eyes turned back to normal he stopped squirming

"Alright, Alright" He said Frank let him go he got up brushing himself off and walked over to Leo who was still rubbing his chin he picked him up onto his feet "Sorry man just, this is hard on me alright so please cut the jokes."

"Sure man didn't mean anything by it sorry." Leo said clearly a bit scared still of Percy

Percy went and slumped down into his chair and asked " so what are we doing to get Nico back?"

**Nico's Pov:**

All I feel is cold and death, I feel it seep into me with every heartbeat as I get closer to it, I can't sleep unless it from passing out from exhaustion and my dreams are tormented by him, always him. That cruel stupid beautiful boy. I hate him for existing yet love him for at the same time but I also hate myself for existing and like everyone else could never love myself for it. I am just the child of Hades the Ghost king, the prince of darkness, the faggot, the loser, the vile creature, the putrid waste of space. I feel that familiar itch come along my arm as it climbs my arm and soon encompasses my body I sit in a dark corner all alone the voices yelling at me they are the voices of those who call me "friend" HA as if anyone could stand the sight of me.

I flick open my lighter its flame coming to life giving a heated glow in the dark dank corner. A run its flickering flame through my fingertips. enthralled with the feeling of warmth that I haven't felt for a long time. It burns but I don't care it reminds me i'm alive and not already dead like I feel inside.

"Please." I hear it again and when i do the burn actually hurts a pain I haven't known a pain that sinks into my chest as my thoughts are filled with images of him if he saw me like this. I look at the lighter then to my hand I hear his voice again "Nico, please" I feel sick to my stomach. then I here them.

"What do you think he cares about you?"

"Your a piece of shit nobody can even stand the fucking sight of a fag like you"

"He hates you"

"you are nothing to him"

"could never love you"

"waste of space"

"piece of crap"

"Worthless"

"garbage"

"freak"

"FAGGOT"

"Please, Nico, Please" I hear his voice clearly through the others shouting at me and for a moment the cold is replaced by warmth but only for a moment then like waves crashing upon rocks they come back twice as strong as I realize I am a fool to even think he meant anything by it. Yet I still can't go back to the lighter, I look back down at it "AAAAGGGGGHHHH" I scream throwing it across the room and watching as it smashes against the stone wall its contents spilling making a small puddle. The voices are still screaming and are getting louder and the Cold has come back two times as much.

"WORTHLESS"

"GARBAGE"

"WASTE OF SPACE"

"FAGGOT"

"HE COULD NEVER CARE ABOUT YOU NO ONE DOES."

I bury my face into my knees and feel the hot tears spill out silently, no one is here to see what's wrong, no one ever is no one ever was. No one cares about nothing and thats all he is Nothing.


End file.
